


I Only Date Drummers

by The_tetris_king



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_tetris_king/pseuds/The_tetris_king
Summary: Will any singular member of Shingan Crimson be able to deal with their shit? Or is the shit best dealt with together?When Crow confesses to Aion, the existence of the band is threatened. Rom will try his damn best to keep them together.
Relationships: Aion/Crow (Show By Rock!!), Aion/Crow/Rom/Yaiba (Show By Rock!!), Rom/Shu Zo (Show By Rock!!), Rom/Yaiba (Show By Rock!!)
Kudos: 6





	I Only Date Drummers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work,  
> good luck you've been warned
> 
> Edit: I totally reworked the first chapter, give it a read!

Rom has a bit of a situation. A very very bad, break up the band type of situation.

Rom is a very observant friend. He knew this was going to happen, that this confession and the resulting heartbreak was practically inevitable. Crow and Aion were clearly smitten with one another, a tense yet inescapable pairing. What Rom did not foresee was Yaiba developing a crush on Crow. After a string of breakups with his usual type (which is hunky drummers, by the way), Yaiba started lusting after our undersized lead singer as a rebound crush. Which Rom did not know what to do with. At all. Yaiba has dated more drummers than Rom himself knows, and yet he has a crush on Crow and rather than Rom? Rom wouldn’t call himself jealous except for the fact that he definitely is. Rom has actually been nursing a little crush on Yaiba for almost as long as Aion has liked Crow. _So basically since the start of the band._ Rom isn’t one to kid himself, but he seriously thought he had a chance with Yaiba. _I’m literally the definition of your type!_

Speaking of Rom’s crush, Yaiba is currently having some sort of breakdown. Remembering the topic of the “very bad situation,” Rom might have a breakdown himself. Crow finally confessed to Aion, not only in a totally dramatic way, but in front of the whole band. Meaning, in front of Yaiba. Who currently has a crush on Crow. What a disaster. And when faced with a very bad band-breakup causing situation, Rom knows he is the only one capable of fixing it. He’s been the backbone of this band for a long time, and just because he didn’t deal with Aion leaving perfectly doesn’t make his role any less valid. Just because Crow had to clean up his mess didn’t make him less of a good leader. Right? Though it should be noted Crow “cleaning up his mess” has really just caused another, worse mess that’s turned into a situation. Rom thought Aion was just bluffing when he said he’d leave the band, and only Crow was worried enough to spur them into a search party. Upon finding Aion in a cursed state, Crow ended up snaping him out of it by confessing his appreciation and his love to Aion. Naturally they hooked up and started making out on the spot. In front of poor Yabia and Rom.

Now, Yaiba is heartbroken and crying in the corner. Aion and Crow have absconded to the upstairs apartment with great speed, no doubt to commit some sickeningly sweet and/or R rated acts. That leaves Rom and Yaiba in the practice room. Yaiba in the corner. Crying. _Game plan time, Rom._ Use what you to know to solve the situation. Rom knows Yaiba can’t be that heartbroken, it was just a rebound crush after all. And he knows that he is Yaiba’s type. Maybe, just maybe, Rom could seduce the sad Yaiba and successfully distract from the temporary heartbreak he is feeling. This is purely to save the band. Preventing the very bad band-breakup situation is his number one priority, and is in no way affected by his own crush on Yaiba. _Definitely._

This is how Rom finds himself crossing the room and approaching the curled up Yaiba. Small sniffling noises can be heard and his face is lit up by his phone.

“Hey” _Wow smooth move Rom. Totally smooth. A_ ll he gets in return is another sniffle, and a glance in his direction.

“I know you’re upset right now, and you’ve been having a bad time for quite a while there. I imagine you’re frustrated and just want any distraction right now…” _Come on Rom, summon Sex God Mode._ His voice deepened an octave and he flexed his abdominal muscles just a bit. “If you wanted, I could be your distraction”

Geez, it’s been so long sense Rom had used Sex God Mode. He probably haven’t used it since dating Shu, he realized.

“Hence…” Yaiba looks a like a deer, frozen in the headlights. He flushes, then answers in a shaky voice “Are you sure?”

Rom couldn’t be more sure. Whatever Yaiba wanted, whatever would clear his mind of this mess, he would happily give him. In fact, he’s pretty confident any type of distraction that Yaiba wants is the exact thing Rom has been craving for months and months. Every time Yaiba swishes his hips to emphasize his fluffy tail, every time he checks in on the other members of the band, every time he writes a song with so much raw emotion that Rom just has to want him. Even Yaiba’s stutters and social awkwardness has become highly endearing to Rom, more endearing than he thought anything could be. Every time Yaiba hooks up with one of those drummers, Rom longs to be in their place. So, yes, he’s sure.

Rom musters up an appropriately chivalrous answer. “Anything for you. Anything for this band”

Rom offers a hand to help Yaiba up, and once they meet eyes he can see Yaiba’s searching his. For sincerity, lust, or what, Rom is not entirely sure, but he holds his gaze. After their mini staring match, Rom pulls Yaiba into his chest, settling his hand on Yaiba’s back for a reasonably long hug.

“Are _you_ sure you want to do this?” Rom whispers onto the top of Yaiba’s head. Yaiba runs a hand up Rom’s tan chest before growling softly. When he looks up to Rom there’s a dangerous glint in his eye.

“I’m pretty damn sure.”


End file.
